My, Ours: Twisted Story
by Crazy Green Earphones
Summary: AU. Lovino Vargas met Arthur Kirkland in a very unusual place - in a gazebo at an isolated, unmaintained park. Arthur Kirkland was on a "vacation" when he "stumbled" upon an Italian musician playing at a gazebo. It was not a cosmic encounter. Rather, their encounter was just like any other encounters with strangers yet at that moment, it felt like their souls attracted.
1. Chapter 1

**My, Ours:**

**Twisted Story**

An apathetic expression was worn by Lovino Vargas as he looked at his left hand. In a deliberate slow manner, the right hand of the Italian lay above his left hand.

_Snap. _

Lovino's index finger twisted backwards.

_Snap._

The ring finger had the same fate.

_Snap._

Then it was the middle finger.

_Snap._

And it was the pinky finger.

Lovino Vargas didn't cry when his fingers were in an odd twist. The reason for his tears was the betrayal that he had felt. Black began to cloud his vision.

BETRAYAL.

It was the word that the Italian man hated the most. He could not emphasize more about his hatred towards the word and the feeling of being betrayed.

As he proceeded on doing the same for his thumb, he stopped. The feelings inside of him were becoming unbearable. Every fiber in his body was telling him that the pain from the broken bones were already beyond his capacity. He was about to white out but he held on to his will to stay conscious.

It was another ordinary day for Lovino Vargas. After waking up from the sounds of his alarm clock, he proceeded to bathing himself. After, he had dressed himself with the appropriate clothing to go outside.

That day, he decided to go with a straight – cut khaki pants and green long – sleeves. He decided to wear a hooded sleeveless overcoat to go with his outfit. After critically looking at his reflection and satisfied with it, he went to the kitchen and made himself his breakfast.

Lovino's breakfast was a simple – sunny side up with bacon strips, two slices of toasted bread and orange juice.

It was a quiet meal.

After filling his stomach, he placed the dishes on the sink.

Lovino got his violin case and slung it on his back.

With a twist from his key, he locked the front door and walked outside. He went to fetch his bicycle and rode off. The Italian didn't have any particular destination while peddling through the vicinity.

The park was filled with numerous tourists, Lovino avoided the place. The flowers were already in bloom and the leaves of the trees were already vibrant green and other shades of color.

He cycled further and further, taking different turns until he reached an unmaintained playground. The place was fenced but the years have corroded the metal railings and delinquents were able to cut through them. Lovino easily propelled the bike over the fence and then he crawled between the metal gaps.

Pulling back his fallen bike, Lovino rode it and made one turn around the place.

There was a basketball court on the right side while the left side had a monkey bar, a swing, slides and see-saws. There was gazebo at the other end of the lot and across it was a locked chapel. Beside the gazebo was what a tennis court was once.

Lovino decided to settle on the gazebo and he got his violin from its case. The Italian took a deep breath and let his fingers synchronize with his thoughts.

The melody was melancholic, longing for something: the past, the future; or someone. Rather than focusing on the technique, it was filled with emotions – it could move its listeners to tears.

The Italian's concentration was cut when he noticed someone else was with him. Lovino cut his playing and glared at the _visitor_. The visitor was sitting down on one of the ledges the gazebo.

"It was beautiful! Why did you stop?" The visitor innocently asked.

Lovino's hazel eyes looked into the visitor's emerald eyes.

"... Who are you?" The Italian seethed. The place was isolated and far from the bustling cityscape. There was a little chance that someone would come by.

"Hey now brat, don't be rude." The visitor spoke rapidly in English and Lovino was lost. "Just because I complimented you, don't get over the top."

"_Hey now, it doesn't mean I asked in English that you have to reply so rapidly!" _Lovino smirked and replied in Italian.

The visitor was flustered with the reply of the Italian.

Silence filled their ears.

The wind passed by causing the leaves of the surrounding trees to rustle. For some moments those were the only sound that emanated.

"_Whatever." _Lovino said and kept his violin.

"Git." The visitor said casually thick with accent.

Lovino recognized the accent and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you a tourist?" Lovino replied, purposely accenting his speech.

_'Will he fall for it?' _The Italian thought.

"_Am I?" _The visitor replied in Italian and just like Lovino, he accented his speaking.

Sparks flew between the two. The two of them looked at each other's eyes.

Lovino was ready then and there to punch the visitor but instead he walked out of the place.

The next day, the Italian didn't know why he went back to the gazebo. Perhaps he wanted to settle the score between him and the unusual visitor. However, what was the score he wanted to settle?


	2. Chapter 2

"Bloody hell..." Arthur Kikrland sneezed for the nth time for the past hour.

His cousins from across the Atlantic Ocean wanted to go to Rome for spring and among the Kirkland siblings, only Arthur could accommodate them.

So, Arthur Kirkland, Alfred F. Jones and Matthieu Williams were in Rome.

'_Hey git, can't you get some travel agency to accommodate you?_' _Arthur argued to Alfred a week before their intended travel._

_'Oh come on Iggy...' Alfred whined. 'Can't you spend time with us? Matthieu says he misses you.'_

_Arthur rolled his eyes at the nickname Alfred gave him. The Englishman sighed but he was about to hang-up the call when he heard his father's voice calling him._

_'Your cousins just want to spend some time with you. It's been years since the three of you met up...'_

_Arthur knew he could not go against his father so he ended up agreeing to the ordeal._

The Englishman didn't have any particular allergies but the number of pollen in the air was too much for him. It was the time of spring wherein the flowers were all in full-bloom. Arthur had nothing against flowers but slowly he was forming a grudge to the unwitting species due to his predicament.

"I have to go back to the hotel git. Don't get lost." Arthur got his handkerchief and covered his nose. Before Alfred could give a retort, Arthur was already walking away from him.

Arthur and Alfred went out to the plaza, not far from the hotel they were staying at. Matthieu was still asleep when they went out. Alfred did try to wake up his younger cousin but he just wouldn't wake up.

Both men had been out for more than hour already. Their activities had consisted with Alfred both buying souvenirs or food and taking pictures. On the other hand, Arthur had been sneezing his heart out.

The Englishman man decided to take a detour while walking and he ended up being lost himself. Or so he thinks. Along the isolated streets, he heard a melody.

'_A violin?_' Arthur thought and followed the melody until he reached the source.

Arthur's breath hitched. In front of him, was a man about his age or probably younger, his brown hair swaying along with the movements of his body. Long slender fingers that held the bow trapeze the strings will the left hand's fingers moved with such finesse.

The Englishman was mesmerized by the playing and he was unable to take his eyes off the musician. His soul was taken away by the melody.

It wasn't until a few moments he realized that the music has stopped and the musician was looking into his eyes.

_'Very unique eyes...' _Arthur's mind noted the hazel eyes that met his emerald ones.

There was a banter exchanges between the two of them which ended up in a heated tension but the _Italian_ musician relented and left.

Deep inside Arthur felt hanging and he wanted to have more time with the _Italian. _

_Bzzt._

_Bzzt._

_Bzzt._

Arthur's mobile phone vibrated and he looked at the caller id before answering the call.

"What is it you prick?" Arthur replied with _real_ annoyance in his voice.

"_Hey Iggy, watch the language..." _Alfred said and the Englishman just _hmph _at his American cousin. _"Well anyway, Matthieu finally woke up and let's have lunch."_

Arthur was aghast but he looked at his watch and it was already 30 minutes past noon time.

"Oh, sure. Where do you plan to eat?" Arthur asked and immediately continued. "And it better not be a fast food chain because the food here in Rome would go to waste if all you eat are burgers and what-not greasy food."

There was a whine on the other end of the line but Alfred agreed since Matthieu insisted that he wanted to try _authentic_ Italian pasta.

Arthur instructed his cousins that they meet at the hotel entrance.

Lunch was quite peaceful except for Alfred's occasional input about what he saw today and he let Matthieu see what he missed from their morning outing.

Matthieu punched Alfred lightly, asking why he wasn't woken up. Alfred explained that they actually tried to wake him up but it seems that he was tired from the successive traveling; Matthieu traveled from Quebec to Washington at Alfred's request that they take the flight to Rome together.

Matthieu sighed and looked at their older cousin.

"Arthur, you're very solemn today..." Matthieu commented.

"Just don't mind me. I'm just here to chaperon you two anyway." Arthur replied in a quiet tone, implying that he was dropping the conversation. Matthieu understood and continued eating.

"Hey Iggy! Why are you so polite with Matthieu?" Alfred looked at his cousin.

Arthur just raised an eyebrow and sipped his tea. "Well, I just answered him because he asked a question. Are you that daft?"

Alfred was hurt but he immediately let it go and the rest of lunch was finished without further arguments.

"Do you have any particular place you want to go?" Arthur offered after paying the lunch bill.

"We can pay for our meal!" Alfred exclaimed.

"I'm your chaperon. At least I can do this much." The Englishman replied and looked into Alfred's azure eyes with seriousness. The American shivered. He rarely saw those _serious emerald eyes_. The first time he saw them was when Arthur was _truly_ angry at him for breaking his mother's porcelain vase and another instance but Alfred rather didn't want to recall it.

"Alright..." Alfred diverted his eyes.

"Uh... can we go to the Vatican?" Matthieu asked.

"I guess so. If we commute through public transportation, it's quite far from here but we can get to see more sights. But if you want to get there quick, we can take a taxi." Arthur shifted his tone to his usual calmness.

"Hey Alfred, it's alright if we commute right?" The younger sibling asked.

"N- No problem with me bro!" Alfred brightened.

The three relatives then set off.

The tourists were fascinated by the sights they saw and it was already quite late when they returned to the main streets of Rome.

The next day, the siblings were tired from too much excitement. This meant free time for Arthur and the man decided to go back to the gazebo.

_'Bloody hell, I returned here...'_

Arthur Kirkland didn't know what he felt that moment when he saw again the musician. All he was thinking right now was to know the name of the _arrogant_ Italian and maybe give him a good lecture or something to get rid of the irritation.

**TBC.**


	3. Chapter 3

i"_Cazzo! You're here again!_" Lovino Vargas shouted in anger, his face flushed.

"Hey! What the hell?! Do you even own this p-place...?" Arthur Kirkland retorted and the last syllables of his sentence faded as realization hit him. _'What if this person really own this place? But wait, he did walk away last time? Or was he angry that he walked away?'_

Arthur could go on thinking of reasons but the glaring Italian replied with a _NO_.

"But I was here first! No need for you to snoop around!" Lovino said with lesser anger. His tone was dominated by annoyance. He was uncomfortable with people looking at him when he was playing.

"Hey, you can speak perfect English!" Arthur exclaimed without thinking.

The Italian felt slightly insulted but he'd rather not express it.

"Do you think I'm an idiot? _Finocchio?_" Lovino smirked.

The Englishman had a feeling that the last word was an insult so he'd rather keep his mouth shut than giving in to the other man.

"Whatever. I just came here to relax. I didn't know that you would be here." Arthur lied. "You don't own the place, _si_? So I have the _right _just as you do to stay here."

Arthur Kirkland knew he won the argument.

"Fine, do as you please." Lovino said and flexed his fingers. Afterwards, he removed the violin from its case and retrieved the bow.

Compared to yesterday's melancholic music, Lovino Vargas played Scott Joplin's _The Entertainer_. Once he was done playing the entire piece, the Italian musician packed up.

"Do you only play one piece per day?" The Englishman asked politely.

"Normally, no, but I still have a part-time job today." Lovino replied. "Well then, goodbye, _Signor..._"

"Arthur Kirkland." The blond replied.

"Hm, _Signor Kirkland_." Lovino smirked and rode his bike. The Italian pedaled fast and in no time, he was already outside the place. Behind the chapel was a broken down wall, enough for the bike to pass by.

The Englishman that was left behind gave a sigh. The Italian knew his name but he still didn't know the other's name.

_'Oh well...' _Arthur thought and let it pass for a while.

0-0-0

It was the last day of Alfred F. Jones and Matthieu Williams stay in Rome.

In line to the idea, Arthur Kirkland was _forced _by Alfred to give them a send-off party. The man only rolled his eyes at the idea. It felt like it was Alfred's subterfuge to get the three of them into some sort of place.

"_And a tavern is a perfect place!" _Alfred justified after the three of them ate dinner at a restaurant and they entered a tavern named _Napoli Fiore. _

The Englishman man thought that it was such a peculiar name since it was in Rome and _Napoli_ was the Italian name for the City of Naples.

After they entered the tavern, Alfred had vanished into the crowd. The American did enjoy the spotlight.

_'Whatever...' _Arthur thought and three got their table across the counter. At the corner of the Englishman's eyesight, a familiar hue of brown hair swayed, flipping two bottles and his ears recognized that voice of the bartender.

After a few more flips, there was applause.

"You have gotten better Lovino!" A woman complimented the bartender.

"Shut up Elizaveta..." A furious blush spread across the face of the Italian bartender. The bartender murmured what resembled as _thank you_.

"It was good seeing you doing well. You should visit us sometime." The woman named Elizaveta stood up and kissed the cheek of Lovino. "See you around..."

"Ah... Yeah..." Lovino replied and his face was slowly returning back to its original complexion.

Arthur dared to look at the bartender and without any second thoughts; he knew that the bartender was the musician he met at the gazebo.

"I'll be back." Arthur told Matthieu in a rush and immediately left the table they were sitting around.

"S-Sure. I'll wait here." The Canadian said and took another glass of the wine that Arthur ordered for them.

The Englishman walked over to the bartender and when he was about to talk, the Italian faced him and asked if there was something he wanted to order. However, the said Italian was not able to finish his sentence when he realized that it was the Englishman he had met twice at the gazebo.

"Keh... Are you a crazy stalker or something?" Lovino Vargas said, surprised.

"Shut up! I didn't know you worked here. My daft cousin wanted to come here. He said that it had some good spirits..." Arthur was getting used to lying with this man as long as he could keep a conversation going. Well, the Englishman only lied with his last sentence.

"Cousin? You mean that noisy brat over there?" The Italian pointed at Alfred who was engrossed at telling the other costumers with his stories.

"Yes, that very man." Arthur replied.

The Italian bartender gave a stifled laughter and continued with wiping some glass goblets.

"By the way -"

Before Arthur Kirland could continue his conversation with Lovino Vargas, the name he has yet to know, he was dragged away by his American cousin.

The night, rather dawn, ended up with Arthur tipsy, Matthieu beyond the point of consciousness and Alfred was the only one who was in better condition among the three of them.

Luckily, the tavern was only a few steps away from the main road and there were still people walking around the streets. It was only for a few seconds that Alfred waited for a taxi.

At their arrival in the hotel, the attendant at that time was kind enough to ask a bellboy to help Alfred in carrying his younger brother and his older cousin. When they reached their room, Alfred gave the bellboy a generous amount of tip and let his relatives sleep on their respective beds. The American then took a shower and after changing into night clothes, he removed the shoes and socks of his relatives and slid into his own bed.

The entire duration in Rome wasn't bad at all. He was happy that the three of them got together and enjoyed some time off from their respective jobs.

A few hours later, Alfred F. Jones and Matthieu Williams boarded their respective flights back to their home countries.

Arthur Kirkland decided to stay for another three days in Rome. In those three days, he would try to finally know the name of the Italian musician who suddenly wouldn't disappear from his thoughts.

**TBC.**


	4. Chapter 4

The streets of Rome were bustling with different tourists. Arthur Kirkland perfectly blended in the crowd. Starting today, he was alone with no responsibilities attached to him. However, it was _that very responsibility_ that allowed him to meet the Italian musician. Arthur felt conflicted about his context. In the end, he let it go.

Vaguely, at the bar he remembered that he was called _Lovino_ but it could have been a pet name. It was quite a pique name.

_'Lovino. Lovino. Lovino.' _

The Englishman assumes that it was the name of the Italian musician. Aimlessly, he walked the streets with a simple white tee, jeans and sneakers.

Rome was a pillar of the Catholic faith since it had the Vatican – the seat of power of the Pope. There were cathedrals that interested Arthur, some of them dating back some centuries ago.

The man was not a Catholic, but he entered a cathedral that he passed by and he didn't expect to meet again the Italian musician, lighting some candles and saying his prayers.

Brown locks had covered half of the Italian man's face but from the laxness of the facial muscles, he looked serene.

The British subconsciously walked towards him but didn't approach any further until the other man finished his prayer.

0-0-0

It was around ten o'clock in the morning when Lovino finally woke up. He looked around his cupboards but he didn't have sufficient supplies to cook a decent meal.

After tidying himself and his house very quickly, the Italian decided to go for his blue tee and jeans. Since his other coats were not yet dry, he had to wear again the sleeveless overcoat. Lovino disliked the idea but he had no choice. He needed a hood to protect himself from the bright sunlight. Caps were out of the question there is a chance it would be blown away, especially if a strong wind passes by while he is pedaling.

Before Lovino reached the market area, he passed by a cathedral and he decided to light a few candles.

After saying his prayers, he didn't expect to see again the British man named Arthur Kirkland.

0-0-0

"He- Hello." Arthur said and the Italian returned the greeting with a _hello_ as well.

"Are you busy today?" The Englishman asked and he mentally slapped himself.

"No, I have to do my grocery today since I am out on food." The Italian replied with calmness but there was a slight irritation in his voice.

Arthur second guessed that the other man was controlling his temper because they were in a sacred place.

"I see..." Arthur replied. "Then, is it alright if I join you?"

The Italian's pupils dilated from the unexpected question. He didn't have a reason to refuse, so he grunted with a _yes_.

"Oh, thank you then." There was a slight doubt in the voice of the British man but the Italian didn't notice it and the two of them exited the cathedral together.

0-0-0

The sunny sky was slowly darkening and Lovino Vargas immediately wrapped up all of his newly bought ingredients. Checking and rechecking the ingredient, Lovino was finally satisfied with what he bought and muttered something.

"_I can't just let you go home without giving proper thanks."_

Although it was in English, Lovino spoke it too fast, that Arthur was unable to catch it and thought it was something in Italian.

"Pardon?"

"_What I'm saying is, have lunch at my house."_

The Italian still spoke it too fast and his face was slowly turning red, pink hues were already spreading across his cheeks.

This time, Arthur caught _lunch at my house_ and agreed on the idea.

"_My house is quite far and we might get wet in the incoming rain... So, ride with me on my bike..."_

Somehow, Arthur was only getting the last parts of the Italians speech but still agreed.

The Italian placed the ingredients he bought on the front basket and climbed his bicycle. After securing his balance he motioned Arthur to climb at the extension on the back wheel.

The Englishman stood and placed his hands on the shoulder of the Italian. His face was also reddening and he was thankful that the Italian was focused on cycling as fast as he could.

Arthur noticed that they were passing at a different route since they didn't pass again the cathedral. A few minutes have passed and Arthur was led to the suburban streets of Rome.

Turning at another corner, the two arrived at Lovino's apartment.

The Italian fished his keys inside the pocket of his jeans and twisted the doorknob open.

"Please make yourself at home," The Italian motioned Arthur to enter his place. "I'll put the bicycle at the back."

"Let me bring the groceries inside." Arthur politely offered and Lovino let the other man be.

A few moments after, Lovino went inside his rented place and saw Arthur unpacking the groceries. Once he had finished his task, the Italian man immediately walked to the kitchen and frisked Arthur out of the area.

"You're my guest so stay put in the living room." Lovino said, snatching away the grocery bag.

Arthur disagreed with the proposition but Lovino was more forceful and so Arthur ended up watching the Italian man preparing their lunch.

The kitchen was full-throttle: the pasta was being boiled in one of the burners while on another burner, there was a sizzling of cooking oil on the frying pan and Lovino was cutting down vegetables.

More or less an hour had passed and Lovino was able to prepare what resembled a full-course meal. The main dish consisted of classic Italian spaghetti, the tomato sauce he made himself with fried vegetables as a side dish and sun-dried tomato tarts with _fontina_ and _proscuitto_. The Italian also prepared a pitcher of water, in case his guest didn't want wine.

Arthur Kirkland was just amazed. While his host was busy with the kitchen, he let his eyes roamed around the place.

The British didn't want to pry into someone's life so, he tried his best to tame his curiosity. His objective was to know the name of this Italian musician. Or confirm if he really was named _Lovino_. There was always this unsettling feeling in him because he had no idea who the person was in front of him. It was just weird.

0-0-0

Lunch was scrumptious. There was no doubt about it since the entire time the two men were eating, the Englishman's expressions varied from being stunned to delight.

Their meal was silent except for the occasional clashing of the porcelain plates with the silverware.

Arthur mentally scolded himself since it was very unrefined.

Lovino broke the silence by asking if Arthur wanted some wine. The Englishman would want to refuse but he knew it was rude, so he politely agreed to one glass of wine.

"By the way, I haven't introduced myself right?" A thoughtful expression crossed Lovino's face.

Arthur was about to choke while drinking his wine. He was anticipating this moment.

"_Bastardo, it's your fault that I forgot to introduce myself," _The Italian spoke in rapidly in his native tongue and then followed, "I'm Lovino Romano Vargas. Feel free to call me whichever name but no shortening of my names, _bastardo._"

Arthur gulped down the wine; while the liquid traveled down from his throat to his stomach, it gave him a warm feeling. Immediately the British replied, "Ah- Pleasure knowing you Lovino. It's alright that I call you _Lovino?" _

"Didn't I just say earlier that its fine whatever you want to call me..." Lovino controlled himself from the urge to roll his eyes.

Inwardly, Arthur felt satisfied to have confirmed the name of the _not-anymore-mysterious-Italian-musician_.

When both were finish with their meal, the sounds of the violin echoed the room and Lovino immediately rushed to the kitchen counter to answer the call. From a contented look, his face changed into a grieved look.

**TBC.**


	5. Chapter 5

The face of Lovino Vargas became unreadable. A moment ago, his face was stricken but now it was...

Words failed Arthur Kirkland since he really couldn't tell. He kept his mouth shut as flurries of Italian sentences were exchanged over the call.

"_Nonno! Please don't scold Fratello..." _

Lovino heard in the background his younger brother, Feliciano Veniciano Vargas, plead to their Grandfather, Romulus Vargas.

"_Ungrateful child! Francis was waiting for you the whole day at the airport. How can you fail me? Your job was just to go to Paris yesterday but you and your pride!"_

There was an angry huff at the other end of the line.

Lovino didn't bother to react or reason out. It was impossible to reason out when his Grandfather won't even bother to listen.

He learned this the hard way. A few years ago, Lovino Vargas decided that he didn't want to follow the steps of his Grandfather as a businessman. Rather, he just wanted to live an ordinary life, away from all the expectations. It was this choice that had caused a rift between him and the old man.

Lovino was threatened with disownment therefore leading him to be stripped of his rights of acquiring the wealth of the family.

"_Nonno," _Lovino spoke. _"I couldn't go yesterday because I had a job. I cannot just leave then and there. Besides, didn't you disown me?"_

A smirk played across the lips of Lovino but his eyes said otherwise. He didn't like the idea of being no longer a family member but he didn't want to stay a _Vargas_ or the g_randson of Romulus Vargas _because there were so many expectations on him. So he chose the less painful path.

"_YOU! Ungrateful! Ungrateful child!" _

The line went dead and the Italian man shrugged and sighed. His relationship with his grandfather was not getting any better as the years passed.

His younger brother could easily fulfill the expectations that were placed on him but there was one thing that his brother can never do and will never be: become a ruthless man. Feliciano was an innocent man no matter what was imposed on him. At the same time, the vibes he gave off was too friendly. People would gather around him but not follow him.

These were just Lovino's judgments based on his memories of his younger brother, years ago.

_'Who knows how much he has changed. We haven't seen each other for three years.' _Lovino thought. _'He should be a college student right now...'_

Lovino placed back his phone on the kitchen counter and went back to the dining table to clean it up.

"I'm sorry." The Italian quietly apologized. He was a host yet he was not able to properly entertain a single guest and he had to have an outburst over the phone. Lovino shrugged it off since he had a feeling that Arthur Kirkland did not understand for the most part what the conversation was.

"There's nothing to apologize for." Arthur gave a smile. "Let me help you. I won't accept a _no. _This is the least I could do._"_

The Italian shrugged and relented. While the two of them were washing the utensils used, a heavy downpour fell on Rome.

"The rain won't be stopping soon." Lovino's voice was very subdued after the phone call with his grandfather. Arthur had quietly observed the change in demeanor.

"Even if you did borrow an umbrella, you would still get wet. Just wait for it to subdue."

Arthur nodded and out of the blue he hugged the Italian man. He doesn't understand the feeling of being actually apart from family but he knew that this was one thing he could do and so he did.

"_B-Bastardo!" _Lovino lapsed into Italian as his face could not be any redder. _"What are you doing?!"_

"Hey now. Don't struggle. This is my way of saying _thank you_." Arthur said. "They said that hugs can actually make someone feel better."

"Where the hell did you read that?!" Lovino was thankful that the Englishman could not see his face and likewise, Arthur was thankful that Lovino could not see his face.

The Englishman's face was slowly turning to red. Never in his life had he initiated something this intimate.

"A journal article. I swear I am telling you the truth." Arthur spoke.

"Whatever." The Italian man replied and allowed himself to sink in the moment.

Twenty minutes later, the heavy downpour had turned to drizzle. Arthur was about to take his leave when his wrist by held by the Italian.

"H-Hey, how long will you be staying here in Rome?" While speaking, Lovino had his head downcast, so Arthur was unable to see the other man's expression.

"Uh, I have to leave two days from now. I cannot overdue my _vacation_ since my boss would be getting mad at me." Arthur smiled. The British was feeling warm again, this time it wasn't because of any external substance.

"The—Then... Y—You..." Lovino was stuttering since he couldn't the words to convey. _'Shit, I''m like some schoolgirl!'_

"I'm sure I would be meeting you again. Right?" Arthur reassured the Italian man.

"Uh... Yeah... Maybe." Lovino said and then he let go of his guest's hand. "Be careful on your way."

However, Lovino did not even lift head.

Arthur was thinking that maybe it was some custom here in Italy so he let go and said his thanks for the hospitality given to him.

When Arthur arrived at his hotel, he fidgeted around his room.

_'Lies. I wish I could've told him that I can make my stay indefinite.' _Arthur's dilemma was making him loose his sanity. _'Father hasn't called back for me.'_

Sometime later, he finally sat down on a chair beside the coffee table. Unconsciously, he tapped his fingers on the table.

_'What to do...?'_

0-0-0

After his shift at _Napoli Fiore, _Lovino had handed his resignation letter to his boss. Lovino's boss was understanding after he read the contents of the letter and wished the younger man good fortune after they parted ways. The next day, handed another resignation letter to his boss at the music shop he worked at.

"_It's such a shame to lose someone like you. You have sheer talent within you! I know it!" _His boss spoke fondly and tried to convince that Lovino should stay but the Italian man politely refused and gave his thanks.

"_Then, I think that... wait for a moment." _Lovino's boss disappeared into his workshop. A few moments later he reappeared, bringing a violin with him. _"This is, perhaps, my greatest masterpiece. I know you play the violin. Don't deny it. The way you instruct costumers when they are choosing an instrument, particularly the violin, you have this sharp eyes that... that explain to the aspiring musicians. Aside from that, the way you take care of your fingers. I was thinking that you were being meticulous but as you worked longer, I noticed little things. And! You tune other people's violin as if it was like the air you breathe!"_

Lovino Vargas knew that there was no escaping here. So he politely accepted the gift of a master musician.

"_Play for me one song. I want to here my masterpiece being played by a virtuoso."_

Lovino blushed at the compliment. He wasn't a _virtuoso; _he just played the violin because... because...

The Italian man forgot the reason why he even began to play the instrument.

"_Per favore?"_

"_Yes, of course."_

Lovino took a few seconds to flex his fingers while the craftsman got the violin bow. When everything was ready, the Italian tucked the violin under his chin and he played Paganini's Caprice No. 24.

Since it has been some time since he played _classical music_ on the violin, there were some instances that he would skip a note. To the untrained ear, it would be unnoticeable but the audience of the Italian was a man who has lived with music, he was sure that it was noticed.

A few notes later, Lovino had drowned himself with the music, letting his fingers coordinate with his brain to remember his playing.

Time became a standstill. When Lovino played the last notes of the piece, it was then that time became to move forward again.

"_Bravo! Bravo! I know that my work is in good hands!" _The craftsman said and hugged his former employee.

"_Thank you very much..."_

"_No, no. Thank you! I have never imagined that such hands would be playing my greatest work. I regret nothing." A smile played on the lips of the craftsman._

There were a few more parting words and then Lovino had left the place.

Today, the Italian didn't use his bike but rather he walked around the streets of Rome.

His feet brought him to _The Coliseum._ The history of the place was horrible, blood has been shed but when he was still a young boy, Lovino could not erase the feelings of awe when he saw the place for the first time.

As a family, they went on a vacation in Rome and there he learned that aside from being named after his grandfather, _Romano_ was also named after Rome, Italy's capital. Before the Vargas family decided to settle in Venice for good, they lived in Rome until Lovino Romano's birth. After a few years, during his mother's second pregnancy, the family moved north. Thus his younger brother was named _Felciano Veneziano_.

The reminiscing made Lovino feel somewhat sentimental and he grunted. He walked around the outside perimeter of _The Colosseum. _Lovino then walked a few meters away. When there were no eyes looking at him, he played _Vivaldi's The Four Seasons – Winter. _This piece was something he definitely learned by heart.

When the Italian was in the middle of his playing, a crowd had already gathered around him. One of the onlookers was Arthur Kirkland.

Again, the two of them met, as if it was their very souls attracting themselves to one another.

**TBC.**


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur Kirkland realized something as Lovino Vargas played the piece. The tune was very similar to the one he heard the first time he saw _Lovino Vargas_.

Similar but not exactly the same.

Arthur let himself listen further, until he realized that the first song that he heard Lovino play was an original piece.

A few more strokes later and Lovino Vargas had finished playing. The crowd around him cheered and gave him applauses. The Italian felt happy (and shy) and he bowed at the audience. There were some who wanted to give him tips but he refused them. It took him some effort to exit out of the crowd and walk further away.

Arthur Kirkland locked his gaze on the Italian and followed him silently. When the two of them were at one of the busier streets in Rome, Arthur immediately caught up and grabbed the hand of the musician. Before he could let go, the feel of the Italian's hand lingered on his skin.

Lovino Vargas had a rough hand but his fingers were very slender, as if he was truly meant to play the violin.

Lovino was shocked to see again Arthur Kirkland and he was about to burst at the Brit but he decided against it.

"Lovino..." Arthur spoke. The words entirely left him as he didn't know what to say.

"What do you want?" The Italian replied.

"I... I want to talk... with... you..." Arthur said.

The Italian was surprised and there was silence between them. The atmosphere around them was heavy.

"Why?" Some moments later, Lovino was able to recollect himself and asked the question.

"... I ..." Arthur was unable to continue what he was planning to say when...

"LOVINO~!"

From a far distance someone called out the name of the Italian musician and Lovino knew well to whom the voice belonged to.

"Lovino! I was sad that you didn't visit big brother..."

Arthur then let go of the hand that he was holding for the past minutes when someone approached them.

"It was quite energy draining to find you in this big city..."

The newly arrived man realized that Lovino was with someone.

"Oh, and you are?"

Arthur noticed that there was an achingly familiar accent. The Englishman's mind reeled backwards trying to recall and then it him.

_'French!'_

In the spur of events, the three men were drinking coffee, with the exception of Arthur who preferred tea in one of the cafés in the streets of Rome.

"Oh, I am Francis Bonnefoy. Lovino's..." The Frenchman took some time to think and a wicked smile crossed his lips. "...lover."

"What the hell bastard?!" Lovino who has been quiet since the arrival of the Frenchman finally spoke angrily.

"Finally you spoke _mon cher._ It was quite uncharacteristic of you to stay quiet." Francis took a sip from his coffee.

"What do you mean uncharacteristic?" Lovino eyed the Frenchman and crossed his arms. Francis shrugged of the gaze.

"So, may I know the name of this man with you?" Francis gently placed down his cup and turned his glance from Lovino to the Englishman.

"His name is Arthur Kirkland. A tourist." Lovino introduced them to each other. "Arthur, this is Francis Bonnefoy. Their family had close ties with the Vargas family since a long time ago."

"Pleasure to meet you." Arthur politely said and Francis replied, "Likewise. Though I didn't expect Lovino to open up immediately to someone, As a child -"

A loud forced cough came from Lovino and he glared at the Frenchman.

Francis gave a heartily laugh and Arthur was slightly confused at the situation before him.

There was silence and the three gentlemen drank their respective drinks until there was no more.

"Well then, it was a pleasure seeing you in good spirits Lovino and it was nice meeting you as well Arthur." Francis took the first leave saying that he has to catch his trip for Venice.

The humming of the passing by vehicles, tourists and locals filled the ears of Lovino and Arthur as the two of them were left alone together.

There were times when Arthur would open his mouth slightly, trying to say something but he closes it immediately.

Finally, Arthur spoke. "Lovino. Can I ask you a favor?"

The Italian was surprised and he raised an eyebrow.

"C-Can you play a piece for me?" Arthur blurted out.

"Ah... Huh?" The question startled the musician and he was unable to give his reply.

"Never mind..." Arthur said, biting his tongue and took back his words. "I have to get going."

Lovino was debating internally about what to do. When Arthur was several steps away from where he was, the Italian immediately rushed towards the Brit.

"I..."

**Betrayal.**

Again and again the word resounded through the mind of the Italian musician. It was partially his fault that he was betrayed but... but...

_Last night, he had received a call from Feliciano that their grandfather was officially removing him from the official family registrar. While talking to his younger brother, he heard about their grandfather's plan that everything will be handed to Feliciano and nothing will be given to Lovino._

The Italian musician could care less about their family's wealth. Right now, he was already self-sufficient. What made him feel betrayed was the fact that his grandfather gave up on him.

But this problem was the other end of the scale.

There was a more painful problem compared to being cast - away by his blood relatives.

Trying to recall the previous days was painful for Lovino stand he finally whited out because of the physical and psychological pain.

**TBC.**


	7. Chapter 7

Lovino Vargas was unable to give his answer. It has been a long time since someone had asked him to play for them.

"I..."

"I'm sorry if I asked something random. I know we j-just met but..." Arthur was rambling, he knew it. Never had the blond man thought that someone could affect him this much.

Arthur wanted to say that he was always moved by the way Lovino plays the violin but he couldn't and he wished that he did.

Francis Bonnefoy stayed for some time in Venice, getting in touch with his half-brother, Feliciano, from his mother's side and his maternal Grandfather, a slightly scary man but nonetheless agreeable.

Francis Bonnefoy was the child of his mother's first marriage with a Frenchman but the marriage didn't work out. This resulted in his mother divorcing his father and marrying the father of Lovino and Feliciano.

Francis wasn't sure about the mechanics of the marriage but he assumes that the Vargas siblings' father married into the family, which resulted with them retaining their mother's maiden last name _Vargas_.

It was a complicated relationship and family tree, so he didn't bother contemplating much about it. He was just happy that he could communicate with his younger siblings and they didn't mind whether they were fully related or not.

Francis was ready to leave for Paris since he had to go back for work already. The night before he left Venice, his grandfather called Lovino.

Romulus Vargas spoke in a calm voice that was in itself frightening. He had finally disowned Lovino Romano Vargas, erasing his _legal existence_ from the family. This meant that all of his rights for the Vargas wealth are null and void.

Feliciano was crying the entire night and Francis was urged by the Italian to pass by Lovino's house to check on the other man. Feliciano gave Francis Lovino's address and a sketch to the place.

Francis could not turn down the request and he himself was worried also for his younger brother's well-being and emotional state. Francis was once afraid that he would be rejected by his maternal relatives since he didn't grow up with them and he never met them until he graduated from high school. The French was relieved that it didn't turn out that way.

The case for Lovino was different. The Italian had grown up with his entire family until his parents passed away two years ago in an accident. At that time, Lovino had just graduated from high school.

Francis wasn't sure what happened between him and Grandfather but the two had a sour relationship which caused Lovino to move to Rome. Since then, he has been living there.

The trip passed through the French and he rushed to the rented apartment of Lovino. He incessantly knocked on the door but there was no reply. He called the mobile phone and he could hear the ringing inside the house.

Francis was getting increasingly worried and he decided to call the emergency number.

The next minutes were a blur: the medics, with permission from the police, forcibly opened the house and discovered an unconscious Lovino Romano inside his bedroom with his fingers of the left hand misaligned.

The Frenchman gasped. The two of them may not have a very fond relationship but he knew how much Lovino loves the violin.

The young man had been immediately sent to the nearest hospital.

Lovino was quiet for a moment and he did seriously considered Arthur's request but then he decided not yet to.

"Tomorrow is your last day here in Rome right?" The Italian casually asked.

The Brit had snapped from his reverie when his attention was called. The man wanted to say that he could actually _extend _his stay but he did not.

"Well then, you have to... do something for me." Lovino looked away, his eyes distant.

Arthur Kirkland gulped. He didn't expect this turn of event.

"A-As long as this isn't something illegal." Arthur replied, slightly flared.

"Of course it is not, bastard!" Lovino immediately looked at the emerald eyes that were _looking_ at him.

The crowd continued to walk by past them but in their own perspective, time stilled.

"T-Then, meet me at the chapel and make sure to bring flowers. Around nine in the morning." The Italian said and immediately ran fast, far from the Englishman.

Arthur wanted a clear explanation from the Italian but his eyes were unable to locate Lovino. He was confused and in all honesty, he did not what to do.

Arthur was slightly fuming because he was left hanging and stuck at the moment. Slowly, the previous minutes had finally sunk in him. Then his face considerably reddened.

_'Wait... Wait... Lovino wants me to meet him at a chapel with flowers?!'_

_'Th—there must be a misunderstanding or maybe I am over thinking this.'_

When Arthur had reached his hotel, he took a seat for a few minutes, allowing his body to rest and also his mind.

Lovino's vision was nothing but pure whiteness. Although he could here distinct voices somewhere near him.

"_Yes, I am this boy's guardian._"

"_Alright, please proceed to the information desk and sign the necessary documents."_

"_Will he be fine?"_

"_Yes, he should still be able to use his left hand in a few weeks but… even with rehabilitation it would take several months to use it to play the violin."_

"_I … see..."_

"_Well then, please approach the nurse's station if you need anything."_

"_Thank you Doctor."_

Slowly, the vision of the Italian was clearing and he could see a huge white light above him. He tried to move his body but he couldn't move a single inch. He then realized that he was strapped on a bed and his left hand was covered in a cast.

_'What the h-hell...?'_

Sometime later, Francis Bonnefoy had entered the room and he was glad that his half-younger brother was already awake. The Frenchman didn't have the guts to inform Lovino's condition to Feliciano but he said that he was able to meet Lovino.

"_Merde mon cher! You gave me a heart attack!" _Francis spoke rapidly in French his concerns and it was only met with a raised eyebrow and confounded-looking eyes.

"I'm just happy that you are alright." Francis said and hugged the lying Lovino. "The doctor said that the straps will be removed tomorrow when the cement has already hardened."

The Italian could only look at Francis with only a few words registering in his mind and then he closed his eyes in agony.

Different images flashed across the mind of Lovino and he was unable to take it all in at once and he passed out again.

Francis panicked and immediately went to the nurse's station to report Lovino's condition. The medical came in and checked on the Italian's condition.

Francis stood still and watched people clad in white coats do their job.

**TBC.**


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur Kirkland lay on his bed with a confused mind. After losing sight of Lovino, he decided that it was better for him to go back to the hotel. He called for a room service for dinner. When an hour or so has passed, he lay down on the bed.

_'Flowers and a chapel...'_

_'Chapel...'_

The mind of the British became more and more confused as he recalls the parting words of Lovino.

Arthur discounted the idea of marriage but then it could be possible.

_'Marriage... Is he attending a marriage ceremony tomorrow?!'_

_'You're over-thinking again Arthur Kirkland.'_

Since the Arthur's mind was getting tired from all his second-guessing, it was better to rest and let tomorrow take care of itself.

For two-days straight, Lovino was asleep and the strapping on his bed had been removed.

The doctor had said that the cast should have hardened already and it's _safe. _

Most of the time, Francis was there except when he had to eat his meals. He was uncomfortable leaving his younger brother, so he never really stayed out for long.

Right now, Francis was thankful that Lovino was fully-conscious but he didn't ask any personal questions. The first thing he asked was that if the Italian wanted something to eat.

_'Non.' _Lovino replied curtly and he took a look with his surroundings.

The Italian had comprehended the situation that he was in. He didn't know if he should be thankful or not but...

The next day had arrived and Arthur chose the last flight back to London. He would've wanted to extend his stay but his mother had messaged him that she was already missing his little _Arthur_.

The Englishman would have wanted to argue with his mother that there was not a part of him that was _little_ – he was a full-grown man for crying out loud! But he knew that there was no beating his mother when the matriarch was in a sentimental moment.

His self-prophecy did come true, he only had three days to stay in Rome since his cousins left.

Then realization had hit him as well: he has strayed much from work. Arthur was sure that the paperwork had piled-up in his desk.

A sigh escaped his lips and he then prepared himself for the day. After a few minutes in the bathroom, Arthur decided to wear green long sleeves and rolled it up in three-fourths with a matching vest and black slacks. Since he didn't bring any leather shoes with him, he had to settle for his sneakers.

The Englishman looked at himself in the mirror and there was nothing wrong in looking at his best on his last day.

Arthur went to the hotel's restaurant and had his breakfast. Well, it was a first that he ate at the hotel's restaurant and he was not dissatisfied. Italian really did their food as if their life was on the line.

While eating, the Englishman had remembered the day that he was able to get to taste Lovino's cooking.

Unknowingly, a smile had graced his face and he looked at peace.

When he was done eating his meal and paid his bill, he went to the reception desk and left his room key. Since he was there, he had asked where the nearest florist is.

"There is a floral boutique three blocks from here _Signor _but I would personally recommend the flowers sold at the cathedrals. The flowers are exquisite and fresh." The receptionist smiled and Arthur thanked her for the information. The receptionist bid him a _good day_ and the Englishman left the place.

There was only one cathedral he knew that was close to the hotel and that was just a few minutes' walk from the hotel.

The scenery around him slightly helped his nervousness.

It had been some time already since Arthur Kirkland felt nervousness. For some reason, he had no idea why he was nervous.

Or perhaps he was anticipating? Excited?

Of what?

Arthur Kirkland's emotions were all over. Without him noticing, he had arrived at the cathedral and a young girl came running to him.

She was dressed in a simple plain white dress and asked the Englishman if he wanted to buy her flowers.

Arthur was astonished to see snowdrops in the young child's hands.

"_Signor, _our snowdrops had bloomed beautifully this year_."_

The young girl grinned and Arthur didn't want to ward off the child so he bought all of the flowers handed to him.

"_Thank you signor. May God always bless you."_ The young girl bid him in Italian and left the place.

The Englishman was once again left with his thoughts. Just like the cathedral, there was only one chapel that he knew in Italy and he had no _bloody _idea what the name of the place was. The chapel that he knew was across the gazebo where he first saw the _arrogant_ Italian musician.

Arthur sighed but before he walked away, he saw a familiar figure walking towards his direction. He knew who it was.

_'Brown eyes, tan complexion...'_

0-0-0

Lovino Romano Vargas had never in his entire life felt _shitty, _for the lack of a better description. He never knew what overcame him when he told a completely random man to meet him at a chapel with flowers.

_'What's done is done.' _

The Italian musician was very conflicted but he had to push past _this. _After all, it was he who needed to do this the most.

The next day, Lovino dressed himself for the occasion – black slacks, plain white polo shirt and sneaker-type shoes.

Instead of using his bicycle, he walked to the cathedral to light a candle and to his unexpected surprise, he saw Arthur Kirkland, confused and well, _good-looking_.

_Well-groomed._

_'Ugh, whatever!'_

Lovino's mind was in an array. Either way, he approached the Englishman and then greeted him.

"Uh- I, didn't expect you here."

"Where would _you_ expect me then?" Arthur replied, attempting not to insert any form of sarcasm in his tone and speech.

"Well, I don't know." Lovino shrugged.

At that point, being the "gentleman" he is, it took a lot of effort not to roll his eyes but Arthur Kirkland just looked at the man across him.

"I'll light some candles first…"

Arthur Kirkland noted that Lovino Romano Vargas was too polite. To be precise, the Italian's manner of speech was quite formal.

"I don't mind. Please take your time." Arthur replied and patiently waited outside the cathedral, He didn't want to interrupt the Italian's _business _or rather he didn't want to interrupt during moments of solemnity.

"_Thank you._" Lovino said in Italian and walked inside the cathedral. He lit two candles – one for his mother and one for his father. He said a silent prayer and then went back to find Arthur still rooted in the same spot.

"Then, what did you mean by meeting you at a chapel with flowers? I was clearly lost when you spoke that to me. I was thinking that you were involved with some sort of marria-" The Englishman rambled on and Lovino realized his error.

The Italian man never told Arthur Kirkland which chapel to go and then he felt guilty. It was _lucky_ that they met here right now.

"Ah... I'm sorry." Lovino lowered his head and his face reddened considerably because never, well, rarely, he did apologize to someone.

"Oh... Oh, it's fine. It already passed anyway..." The Englishman let the conversation go but he still had an unanswered question. _'Why did he want to meet me at a chapel with flowers?'_

"Then... Then, let's go to..." The Italian was unsettled. He didn't what words to convey. "Just, let's go!"

Lovino Romano Vargas grabbed Arthur Kirkland's hand and they started walking to the busier streets of Rome.

Arthur who was still in the state of confusion blindly followed the back of the Italian, not realizing that Lovino was holding his wrist, too strongly. The Englishman man hadn't felt the pain until they were... somewhere.

"H-Hey. Let go, it hurt." Arthur said and Lovino blinked several times, then complied. "Where are we?"

"... We'll take a bus here." The Italian musician quietly said and the two remained silent until they reached their destination.

0-0-0

"You told me to meet you at a chapel but we are in a mausoleum..." Arthur was slightly furious and he had zero idea where he was.

"I'm sorry alright!" Lovino was starting to get furious as well but he didn't want to lash out.

"Hmph, fine." The Englishman carefully looked at the Italian and then he pushed the snowdrops on his chest.

"Ah-" It was the second time of the day that Lovino blinked several times in one go. The Italian was happy that Arthur actually remembered to bring flowers. The choice was also perfect because snowdrops meant purity and hope.

Unconsciously, a smile crossed the lips of Lovino and Arthur had let go the previous anger he had when he saw Lovino smile.

Lovino Vargas evenly divided the snowdrops and placed them down on each of the crypts.

"Y-You asked me to play fo—for you, so..." Lovino's face was dusted pink. "What piece did you want me to play? Of course I have to refuse if I don't know how to play it."

Arthur Kirkland was slightly happy, well minus the slightly. He wanted to let Lovino play that song he played when he first met him but...

But, he had another piece that he wanted to hear.

"La... La Camapnella. Paganini's La Campanella." The Englishman said.

"Uh, well..." Lovino shifted his stance and retrieved _his_ violin from its case. For a few seconds, the musician only looked at the violin.

_'Mama also enjoyed listening to that piece.'_

With some deliberation, he finally got his violin and then he started to move his fingers and bow.

Harmonious melody filled the area. Compared to the more popular duet of the violin and piano, the violin arrangement of Paganini was longer and there were parts that were added.

Arthur Kirkland had let himself get lost in the music just like the violinist who moved like he was in a different dimensional plane.

Lovino was lost in his own world once he started playing. His memories brought him back to the time when his parent were still alive and Feliciano was still little. The family of four went to a short vacation in Seborga, his _Nonno_ was busy with business at that time so he was not able to join them.

Lovino felt that it was only at that time that the four of them really spent time as a family.

Until... Until...

The song had finished its end.

Arthur applauded the performance and he wondered why Lovino didn't become a professional violinist. The Englishman admitted that he was good in both technique and emotion. There was a perfect balance between the two.

Much to the Englishman's amazement, Lovino Romano Vargas was crying.

"Don't look bastard. Turn the other way around." Lovino seethed and Arthur did so.

"Are you alright?" The Englishman asked with concern.

"Would anyone crying be alright?" Lovino replied with a sarcastic voice.

"Sorry for asking!" Arthur replied with much sarcasm and rolled his eyes. However, he truly was concerned.

"I, well, never expected that... you..." Lovino stuttered while talking and then his voice was drowned by the pouring rain.

The clear skies had grayed and the raindrops had landed on the soil.

Arthur Kirkland hadn't expected it to rain, so he didn't bring an umbrella. The same goes for Romano.

"You know, it's not bad to express your feelings..." Arthur said.

"..."

Lovino didn't reply and he looked at the crypt of his parents.

**TBC.**


	9. Chapter 9

Lovino knew that he betrayed his own self by negligence.

"If you have something to say..." The Englishman started. "It's better to say it because after that, the burden of what is _in_ there would lessen."

A quiet laugh escaped the lips of Lovino. He wasn't sure if it was alright to disclose something as important as _his life _story. The Italian was debating whether or not to tell but he knew he really had nothing to lose.

"... It's not the best story in the world..." Lovino spoke and placed his violin back again in his case.

"Not everyone has _a good story_ but everyone does have _a story to tell..._" Arthur said, their backs still facing each other.

"Whatever." The Italian sighed and gulped the "lump" in his throat.

"Well, our family, damnit, is very complicated. I swear, I don't even know the finest details.

My mother was married to that perverted French's dad. Remember when we had a drink, he is my older half-brother. After four years in the marriage, his dad had an affair and Mama was mad. She didn't think twice to file for a divorce. _Nonno, _my grandfather, was beyond mad!

Mama was arranged to marry that French bastard for business but when _Nonno_ knew the infidelity going on, he relented. He could not have his only child in a miserable marriage.

A year after, Mama met my Papa, her childhood sweetheart. Papa was not rich, not even near rich. He lived a life of a gypsy; he lived each day at a time. Papa was a traveling musician and he even played in the English court for the Queen.

Papa could have had debuted as a virtuoso but he said that he didn't like a life filled with expectations. So he didn't and traveled around Europe like he was living in the Medieval Era."

At this point, Lovino shrugged and he decided to sit down in one of the couches in the mausoleum. He motioned Arthur to sit as well and the Englishman sat beside Lovino.

"Who knows what power was involved but Mama and Papa met again in Rome. At that time, Mama pursued her passion for the piano and painting. Their _love story_ was not instant. When they met again, they talked like long lost friends, which is true.

Papa actually stayed in Rome for a long time, hoping to win Mama's affection. He decided to look for a decent job, which meant a job with regular income. In the sidelines, he played for other people and accepted tutorial.

A year after, Papa went to seek out _Nonno_ and ask for his permission to court Mama. Papa was a very traditional person. _Nonno_ was impressed at first and agreed. For many months, I think it even reached a few years, Papa courted Mama and then Mama agreed to become Papa's girlfriend. Three years in their relationship, Papa once again asked for _Nonno's _blessing for their marriage but _Nonno_ refused.

Why? Because _Nonno_ found out that Papa was not financially stable. _Nonno _cannot bear the thought that his beloved daughter will be living a life of poverty. Mama was shocked, then furious and then he threatened _Nonno_ to abort the baby in her womb.

And that was me. Of course she didn't really mean it but the table of emotions flipped. _Nonno _was shocked and furious that Mama allowed herself to give her body to Papa.

Mama said it was a _bloody_ _argument_. In the end, _Nonno_ relented but with a condition that Mama would live under his roof and Papa was not allowed to live with us. However, Papa was allowed to see us.

When my christening came, _Nonno _said that he would be naming me _Lovino Romano Vargas_. I was not allowed to inherit my father's surname because _Nonno_ said I would succeed him. But do you know what _Lovino_ means?"

Lovino paused and looked at the Englishman beside him, his emerald eyes reflecting his features.

Arthur shook his head and Lovino closed his eyes.

"_Lovino _means _ruined. _It was as if _Nonno _was telling me I ruined everything or I will ruin everything. Who knows? _Nonno really didn't love me._"

The hazel-eyed musician spoke the last sentence in his native and paused for a moment.

Arthur was slowing taking-in everything that was told to him. Well, he didn't exactly have the best childhood since his older siblings were always bullying him but he knew that at least his parents loved him and all of them lived under the same roof.

"Papa would always visit us during the weekends when he was off-duty. Papa would bring his violin and play his music. Mama would accompany him with the piano. Their favorite duet was Paganini and Liszt's _La Campanella._"

The Englishman finally pieced why the Italian was crying earlier.

_'I unknowingly triggered his memories...' _Arthur thought.

"Then, three years later, Feliciano came into our lives. At that time, we moved to Venice and Papa was more than happy since he had a job offering there as a music professor. My younger brother's full name is _Feliciano Veneziano Vargas_. He was cute. _Nonno _immediately took a liking on him.

The years passed, I went to a local elementary, middle and high school while Feliciano was sent to a private Catholic school. I never really gave much thought about it, the differences I mean.

Anyway, Feliciano really took after my mother: he was a natural at music and the arts. He followed Mama's footsteps.

People naturally gathered around Feliciano. I was jealous of him but then I grew out of the jealousy because I didn't see the point. I was able to grow up withput anyone's prying eyes, except for _Nonno._

_Nonno _would compare me to Feliciano. I could actually care less if _Felicano was better than this, than that_. I didn't give a shit about what _Nonno_ wanted.

Feliciano practices the piano under Mama and Roderich's tutelage. Roderich is an Austrian pianist who was Mama's classmate in the university.

For me, I played the violin but only Papa knows. He was the best teacher I could have. I secretly started playing around three or four. Mama was busy with taking care of Feliciano and Papa would take me out on weekends, just walking around the streets and playing violin.

Since then, I was playing the violin. It was around middle school that Mama, Feliciano and Nonno knew I played the instrument.

Mama was not surprised. I guessed she already knew. Feliciano was very happy. The idiot said he finally had a partner. Nonno could care less as long as it didn't interrupt my studies. Like hell he cares about my studies.

The days went by but I hated Christmas and New Year's the most. Because Nonno would let me play music in front of people I didn't know. Praising me with what-not-shit then when I finish playing he indulges himself with his associates and I fade into the background."

Lovino had stopped talking and Arthur looked at the man beside him. The hazel eyes of the Italian were clouded with sadness and pain.

Tears began to fall again and the Englishman felt helpless since he didn't know what to do.

Out of impulse he hugged the Italian which earned him a string of curses but Arthur knew they were really not intentional. The Englishman knew that it was the Italian's way of expressing his thoughts.

_'His really bad at expressing himself.' _

The rain had stopped its downpour but Lovino was not yet done with his retelling.

0-0-0

"I cannot have you living alone! Who knows what would happen if you're left alone!" Francis paced inside Lovino's room.

"The doctor said I could go home. You cannot lock me here _bastard. _Besides I don't have the luxury of staying in a hospital." Lovino scoffed and sat on the bed and glared at the Frenchman in front of him.

"I know you are not an idiot Lovino. Tell me, why did you break your fingers? I know how much you love the violin." The French didn't get affected by the glare and gently asked his younger brother's reasons why he did such act.

"You _know nothing._"Lovino seethed.

Francis ignored his younger brother's tone and decided to explain his situation. "The doctor said that you can use your left hand in a week but no strenuous activity. With rehabilitation, it might take at least two months to use your fingers to play the violin."

Lovino was only slightly listening as he looked at the raindrops falling outside and he hated the rain more than ever.

0-0-0

'_How did it reach to this point?_'

'_Why do I even bother... staying here?_'

0-0-0

"I'll cut the long story short Arthur. My mother died two years ago due to cancer. She stopped responding to the chemotherapy since she only felt worse. Months later, Papa died due to grief.

At that time, I just finished college in a local university and I took up a liberal arts course. It was more of the sake of getting a diploma really.

Then _Nonno_ decided to notice me. Who knows why. Maybe he was reminded of his mortality or something. Maybe he knew that between me and Feliciano, I was more suited for the business world.

Anyway, I didn't like it and I moved here in Rome with a measly amount of cash. I took three part time jobs to sustain myself."

The Italian exhaled the breath he unknowingly held.

Arthur who was just a few years older, was astounded as how someone younger than him went through so much pain. But he also has his own painful experiences. The only exception was that everyone in his family was still alive and there were still opportunities for them to make-up with each other. Especially with his older siblings.

"I don't think I have the right to say this but... you are never alone Lovino. Everyone fights their own battles..." Arthur spoke. _"What didn't kill you will make you stronger. _As the saying goes. I think... that you are meant to become a stronger person. Someone who would be one day proud of himself._"_

A small giggle escaped the Italian mouth. _"Thank you for listening." _Lovino quietly said in Italian.

The Englishman heard it nonetheless and he replied welcome in his thoughts.

0-0-0

"Hey perverted French..." Lovino began speaking. "I'll agree to your terms but I have one place to go before I leave Italy."

Francis Bonnefoy smiled at his younger brother's change of attitude.

"Of course and to where would you want to go?" The Frenchman replied.

"That's a secret. I have to do this alone." Lovino lowered his head and his unruly hair covered most of his facial features.

Francis was unable to see the facial expression of his younger brother but he had a good idea to where his younger brother would visit.

But Francis' guess was wrong. Very wrong.

**TBC.**


	10. Chapter 10

_There are souls that naturally attract each other._

_It so happened that our souls attracted but the timing was wrong._

Both of them had reached a level of understanding for each other. Although neither could measure or compare each other's pain, they knew that each of them are now carrying a part of one another's pain.

It was nothing bitter, rather it was fulfilling.

0-0-0

"The rain has stopped. Let's get back to the city before it begins to pour again." Lovino's voice was slightly devoid of emotion but his eyes, there was something different.

Arthur noted while he agreed to the proposition of the Italian.

_'His eyes... they are sparkling!'_

The hazel eyes of Lovino reminded Arthur of the few times he went to the forest and the sun's rays that glittered through the woods.

There was a comfortable silence between them as they walked back to the bus stop.

The gray world suddenly bled with red.

The events that spurred were fast. The quiet streets were suddenly filled with police and ambulance sirens.

Lovino held tightly on the body of Arthur Kirkland.

The mugger who stabbed the Englishman was immediately caught and sent to the police department.

0-0-0

A few moments ago, the two were almost near the bus stop when a roughly dressed teenager, holding a Swiss knife lunged at Arthur. The knife had pierced through one of the kidneys of the Arthur and for a second, Lovino was in a daze.

A bystander at the bus stop witnessed the unfolding events and immediately called for help.

Immediately snapping out of his daze, Lovino chased the mugger and in a swift motion he knocked the teenager unconscious.

The Italian ran back to Arthur and he saw blood everywhere.

"H-Hey. T-Tell my mo-mother and f-father that I actually love them. My older b-brothers a-are an-noying bu-ut... tell them I rea—lly disliked th—em but I don'-t hate the-em." The Englishman was stuttering. Lovino wanted to shut him up but Arthur spoke with all of his energy. "M-My an-noying y—ounger co—usin is f—amily. He sh—ould be f—ine be—cause he r—eally is acknow—ledged as fa—mi—ly."

Sturggling for oxygen and feeling dizzy from the blood loss, Arthur could barely here Lovino's words.

"_Stay with me bastard! Wait for a few more seconds! The ambulance will arrive."_

When the medical immediately applied remedy for the bleeding and separated Lovino from Arthur's body so that they could do their job.

Once Arthur was inside the ambulance, Lovino didn't let go of the Englishman's hand.

0-0-0

The police officers were asking the Italian a series of questions. After his interrogation was over, Lovino headed to the billing section of the hospital and made sure that all of the hospital billing will be charged to him.

Fervently, Lovino Vargas prayed that the operation of Arthur Kirkland will be successful.

Lovino was discharged today and Francis Bonnefoy was keen on his younger brother.

"Hey... French-bastard..." Francis noted that his younger brother's voice was lacking the usual intensity. "Does _Nonno_ know about me leaving?"

"No but I told Feliciano that you will be living with me. Little Feli is very worried about you." Francis spoke calmly as he hailed a taxi.

"You know, _Nonno_ disowned and I don't know if I can go outside of Italy since I have no papers to show..."

_'Ah! So this is why he is quiet.' _The Frenchman thought.

"We can take a train or we can rent a car." Francis replied.

"Oh... good, I guess." The Italian shrugged. "I'll meet you at the hotel you're staying at. I'll visit one last place. DON'T YOU DARE TO FOLLOW ME BASTARD!"

Lovino yelled at his older brother and started walking to the bus stop.

_'He needs his time alone Francis...'_ The Frenchman told himself. _'Maybe he is working with the loose strings.'_

The doctor emerged from the operating and asked whether Lovino was a relative of Arthur Kirkland.

The Italian replied _no_ and explained that Arthur Kirkland was a tourist and the two of them happened to meet each other.

The doctor said, "Mr. Kirkland is already stable. Right now, as we speak, he is in the recovery room but he needs a blood transfusion. He lost quite an amount of blood."

"Doctor, what is his blood type?" Lovino asked.

"He needs an A-negative blood. Well, if you cannot have a donor, we can get from the blood bank but you need to provide another bag of blood, regardless of blood type." The doctor replies.

"Ah, I see. Thank you very much." Relief washed over the Italian.

"His parents need to be contacted as soon as possible." The doctor spoke again. "If you need anything, please proceed to the nurse's station."

Lovino nodded and he sat in one of the seats in the hallway. He quietly prayed and said his thanks that Arthur made through the operation.

The next hours however, were something that Lovino didn't anticipate.

0-0-0

Mr. and Mrs. Kirkland immediately booked a flight for Rome and rushed to their son.

Mrs. Kirkland was both furious and thankful towards Lovino. Although it was more of the former.

When Lovino explained the situation and how it led their son here in the hospital, Mr. Kirkland was slightly stunned but Mrs. Kirkland was appalled.

"_You-! It's because of you my son is here..._"

Mr. Kirkland tried to calm his wife and after some moments, Mrs. Kirkland was not as furious as she was initially and even thanked Lovino that his son was brought immediately to the hospital.

Mrs. Kirkland went inside Arthur's room and watched over her son.

"Boy, I don't want you anywhere near my son, understand? I don't know what I would do if something happens to Arthur." Mr. Kirkland said in a quiet voice, rich with accent and Lovino nodded.

"Sir, if... if I may... can I visit Arthur one last time tomorrow?" Lovino spoke up.

"No. I can have you arrested if I see you in this hospital's vicinity." Mr. Kirkland spoke in a quiet anger.

The Italian nodded and was about to leave but he spoke to the Kirkland patriarch about Arthur's words.

Then Lovino went back to his apartment. Once he was inside, he locked the doors, closed the windows and shut the curtains.

Lovino didn't want to lash out at the objects near him; he settled down on the floor, with his violin case open.

He let the tears flow for a moment and then he shifted his facial expression into one of apathy. Then a loud cracking noise echoed in the quiet house.

0-0-0

Romulus Vargas had heard about his grandson's _involvement_ in a stabbing incident. He was slightly furious but he was grateful that nothing happened to his precious grandson.

For the past years, the relationship between the grandfather and grandson had reached a bitter conclusion which resulted with Lovino Romano living in Rome (living up to his second name).

Romulus then decided that since his grandson was capable of truly living alone, it was about time that he cut ties from his _grandson_.

"_Forgive me Katerina..." _The elder Vargas spoke, as if saying a prayer. "_But, I can never accept your bastard son no matter how your husband labored._"

The truth about _Lovino's _birth was only known by three people: Romulus and the deceased parents.

After Katerina Vargas divorced Francis Bonnefoy's father, the woman ran back to the arms of her childhood love. A year after they got together, Katerina was impregnated and Romulus was beyond furious.

The elderly man rushed a wedding between the two. Four months after the wedding a bouncing baby boy was born.

Romulus' anger faded slightly. The young boy resembled a _Vargas_ so much and then he held the little child.

"_Lovino... Katerina you will name this child Lovino." _Romulus sternly said.

Although his heart was moved, as the baby would grow, it would always be a constant reminder of his daughter's recklessness.

"_Papa! I will do no such thing! I will name this child Romano. He is a child of Rome!" _Katerina argued.

"_Then name him both! I don't care but he will bear the burden of being a ruin." _The patriarch scoffed and left the hospital room.

When Romulus closed the room's door, he heard his daughter telling the baby, _"You are always loved little angel... Remember that."_

Romulus sighed and called his lawyers to make the necessary arrangements. He would also prepare himself that his company would be gone from him. His little Feli cannot handle the stress of being a businessman.

0-0-0

Feliciano was hysterical when he called his older brother. After giving the news to Lovino, the youngest Vargas panicked since the line went dead.

Feliciano then called his elder brother, Francis, to check up on his older brother. Feliciano could only pray that nothing bad happened to his older brother.

Lovino Romano was at the gazebo where he first met Arthur Kirkland.

A smile ghosted the face of the Italian musician. Before he went to the place, he went back to his apartment and got his violin and bike.

Lovino's dream was to fully compose a song. That was what he was -attempting- doing before he got interrupted by Arthur Kirkland a few days ago.

He knew that his fingers were not yet healed enough for him to play the violin but he wanted to express his feelings.

The tune that was produced when Lovino tried to play the instrument was horrible. It was even worse than the first time he played the instrument several years ago.

"Keh..." The Italian let a small growl because of the frustration and the slight pain that ran through his arm.

Taking a deep breath, Lovino tried again. It was still bad, but not as worse as earlier. As the minutes passed, it was slightly getting better and better.

Almost an hour has passed and then, Lovino Romano was prepared to play his piece.

The melody was heart-wrenching.

Pain and love was perfectly fused in the melody.

Lovino's body then began to sweat because he was tolerating the pain running throughout his body.

_'Just a little more...'_

_I've talked a lot since I met you  
You reminded me that the world is still hopeful_

When the musician finished, his body gave out; the violin and its bow fell on the ground with a _thump._

_'I guess I can never play the violin again...'_

The left hand of Lovino was trembling from exhaustion and pain. Lovino was huffing and trying to catch his breath.

"I know you're in good hands Arthur... I hope we see each other again."

Then the hazel eyes, closed. His brown hair covered them; Lovino looked at peace while breathing softly.

**END.**


	11. Epilogue

Life in France had been good for Lovino. Francis Bonnefoy had been more than willing to employ the Italian especially when the man had returned to good health.

The previous year had been very chaotic; Lovino wanted to put it as water under the bridge but the emotions that were hanging with those events were too strong to be denied.

Currently, Lovino was working at the winery of Francis Bonnefoy. At the beginning, Lovino had been living under the roof of his older brother. As of the moment, the man was able to find a cozy bungalow at the outskirts of the town and had been living there since.

Once a week, Lovino would have to go to the physical therapist to get his fingers checked-up. Currently, he could play simple pieces for a short span of time. Lovino did not tell the PT that he had actually tried to play a _complex composition_ but he had a feeling that the other person knew.

Time had passed by.

"Lovino, I'll drive you up to the hospital. I have something to do in town as well."

That day was just like any other day. Once in a while, Francis would drop by Lovino's house for absurd reason, according to Lovino.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

It was a few minutes past eight when both men had arrived at the hospital.

"Do you want me to pick you up?" Francis asked before Lovino dislodged from the car.

"No, I'll commute back." Lovino replied and strode inside the hospital in a brisk manner.

Francis only smiled at the walking figure and left the vicinity.

By the time Lovino was finished with his appointment, he didn't go home immediately. The Italian decided to go to the capital, Paris. The travel time would be approximately an hour. What compelled the man to go to the place was something that he did not know. It was an impulse that was deep in his mind; it was like the cosmos had a plan for Lovino and took the liberty to intervene.

The bus had arrived before noon time and Lovino had disembarked the large vehicle. Upon stepping down, he had no destination in mind.

'_I'm a fucking idiot._'

Nonetheless, Lovino had made his way to the Eiffel Tower and he slightly regretted that he did. The place was swarmed with several tourists.

A sigh of resignation escaped from his lips. Lovino then began to walk away from the place when suddenly someone had bumped into him.

"Watch it you git."

A strong accent filled the ears of Lovino and a rush of emotions came into him. The Italian did not reply to the provocation. Instead his hazel eyes searched for the emerald eyes that were in front of him. The set of eyes were achingly familiar.

Meanwhile, the other man also felt the same.

"Lovino?"

"Arthur?"

For the time that had passed between them, with no form of contact, both men had once again met each other at an unexpected place. The dubbed _City of Love_ perhaps really did live up to its name. Perhaps this time, the attraction of their souls would finally make both of them stay together.


End file.
